The Crimson Shadow
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Ruby and Blake are happy.. until something from Ruby's past comes along, and tests the relationship. will contain a CRAP TON of fluff, fluff, occasional violence, fluff, fluff, angst and friendship...O and it will contain some elements of torture and entrails being spilled... it's dead. look at chapter nine for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The day dragged on, longer and more tiresome than any other that day, for the simple reason that the day was long. Many knew the real reason why it dragged and lengthened to an almost never ending day, and this reason scared them: the reason was so widespread that even Cardin was worried... and that was saying something. The way the morning seamlessly joined into midday, made it all seem that much longer, that, and the fact that everyone was staring at clocks and watches, which made the lecturers and professors grumpy at the amount of students and teachers alike, that weren't even giving the professor- who was extremely annoying to those who were listening, as he described the correlation between the creatures of Grimm and elemental dust- a second glance, and, because of that, the hall was filled with snores of exhaustion and yawns of frustration.

The reason why everyone was worried was indeed, the fact that Ruby was missing... and so was Blake. Yang knew where they were, but became increasingly protective over the young red head's location and the reason why they were there. The fact of the matter was that Ruby had wanted to get to know Blake better, but inadvertently- although this is not a bad thing- fell into something else, something more than friendship. None- even Yang- did not know it, but the two women have been hanging around each other a lot, smiling constantly and even Ruby started to mature- not that this was a bad thing, Weiss' eyes- scared everyone, except Blake, who was the source of the frivolity and merriment coming from the young, hooded redhead.

They were shocked at the sight of Blake- the taller one out of the two- lean in to Ruby's ear and whisper something that was, quite evidently, inaudible, but seemed to perk Ruby right up from the slouching way she was walking. Ruby had grown a lot, and it wasn't long before she matched Blake's height, but this had become insufferable: the sight of the young redhead almost Yang's size... was disconcerting. This lead to an even more heated argument between Ruby and Weiss... which inevitably ended with Weiss losing and Ruby was, amongst other things, smiling.

"What is up with you, Ruby? You're smarter, stronger and happier." Weiss was clearly and unintentially worried that the young woman was indeed, as she was already, going into something. The young woman who matched her height now was simply staring, calm, silver eyes piercing into the equally as tall heiress. It was, quite definitively, a strange time for the heiress, as she had never lost a battle of wits to anyone, especially Ruby, who always seemed to just shrug off whatever was said and clamber into her bed, grab a book and read away.

"So, Sis..." Yang finally chipped into the heated conversation, allowing Weiss, who was, thankfully- and irrefutably relieved from the conversation so she could think of more potentially winning questions- relieved at this. She simply watched as the older, golden haired sister of Ruby, who was now putting a hand on the young redhead's shoulder, trying to meet her silver eyes with her own amber ones, without caving as Weiss had done. Blake was simply at the other end of the dormitory, watching the argument and mentally ticking off the books she had read the previous two days, and one she will read. "What's up? Come on, talk to me."

"I don't know why your all so fixated on what I do and how I feel. Can't I just be happy without you knowing the reason to it?" She sounded so sophisticated and smart, putting Weiss to shame. At that, she thought of ways to extricate herself from the conversation so that the topic was firmly and strongly never brought up again. She found no such way, and knew that if this ended today, it would simply carry on tomorrow. She sighed in defeat, looking over to her secret girlfriend, who was now knowing what she was about to say and stood up, walking next to Ruby and standing to her left, carefully noting the whispers that came her way from Ruby, who was wandering if she, herself should announce their relationship. She contemplated two scenarios in her head; the first was better than the second, but the second seemed more realistic to her. they had been dating, secretly, for at least a month now. It started in the least romantic way possible: Ruby was being nosy and asking why Blake was avoiding her, to which Blake replies by shutting her up with a split second kiss, before going back to reading, a smile etched on her face.

The first was that Weiss would simply feel her jaw plant itself firmly on the floor, and Ruby would get showered on bear hugs from Yang. They would then talk a while, talking about the girl's relationship and what they did and how long they had been together.

The second, however made her physically and emotionally shake, causing Yang to snap her fingers to grab Ruby from her daydreaming state and she shook her head, clearing it of the thoughts that still plagued her. She took a hesitant look towards the black haired beauty before noticing the nod from Blake and the arm wrap around Ruby's waist, bringing her into the side of her form. "Well... we err..."

Blake cut in, allowing the stuttering redhead to take a breath. No matter how Ruby acted, she still was nervous. Just another trait of her's that Blake found irresistible. The day they had met, Ruby looked right into the slightly slanted eyes of Blake's, who looked right into the eyes of Ruby's silver orbs. That day they felt an unmatchable connection that neither could possibly predict.

"Well... we're together." At that, a gasp could be heard from Weiss as Ruby's fears came into play, and the second thought that had made her visibly shake happened. Weiss simply watched in amusement of what was going on, and was still dumbfounded by the shocking revelation.

Yang's eyes were visibly calm, but emotionally she felt like a rocket about to launch at Blake. She did just that. She pushed her fist directly into Blake's face, knocking the Faunus off her feet and reeling into the air, into the wall. Yang was clearly now on fire, due mainly to her semblance and anger combined. Ruby had never felt this angry at the sight of Blake injured, and simply went into a rage. Her face went red with fury and she walked over to Yang, calmly placing an arm on her sister and launching her half way across a room, revealing a small look of worry and regret at the action in Ruby's voice as she apologised, looking at Blake first and then back to Yang, dropping her. She used her speed and all that could be seen were a trail of rose petals in her place.

"Ruby!" Blake was shouting, trying to make her words reach the now far away redhead. She just sat there, a tear rolling down her cheek and she pulled herself in, bracing for the now an approaching amber- haired woman.

"Sorry, over protective, you know?" Yang simply helped Blake back up. "Aren't you worried for her? What if she doesn't come back?" Blake's voice was clearly saddened.

"She's done it before, she'll come back." Yang turned her head to Weiss and gave a simple nod to her, and turned back to the now declared girlfriend of Ruby. "Your Ruby's..."

Blake knew what she was about to say and finished her sentence. "Girlfriend? Yes."

"Why. What could _you_ possibly see in _her_?" she had put emphasis into the words "You" and "her". This turned Yang and Blake's gaze to the white haired woman, pushing daggers into the glare to make her completely and utterly uneasy at asking such a vile question. Yang would never admit it but she was curious and finally caved to the heiress.

She watched as Blake went to sit down on her bed and saw this as an opportunity to agree with Weiss' question. "It is a good question, Blake. Why her?"

"Um... it's... complicated... and you know, private."

"Tell me before I knock you into the next century." At that, she could hear the wrist guards click and feared for her life. She eventually caved.

"Fine. She's pretty, smart, funny and nice. There."

"I don't buy it. Why are you with her?"Weiss now spoke. Yang silently agreed to the sentence.

"You really want to know? Fine..." her voice was now poised with anger at the girl's prying and then went back to its soft, Faunus like feature. "She listens to me, she's nice, she's... beautiful. Every time I see her my heart jumps into my throat. I... Love her, yang." Tears were now filling up in the eyes of Blake, who wiped them away before anyone noticed. She continued, not noting the other's intent on hearing the rest of the reasons falter. "She makes me feel special and warm inside. She... loves me aand I love her... I would do anything for her, and yes it sounds cheesy but it's true." she silently stood up, and stomped out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find her. I will make sure she is safe, and then tell her something she's been dying to hear."

It was extremely cold outside as she trudged in the snow, covering her eyes from the snow and trying to see better. For what seemed like hours, she spent out there, searching for her girlfriend, trying to calm her and tell her how she feels about them.

"Ruby! It's f-freezing, come back!"There was no answer, except she then saw a red cape flow in the wind, making her stomach flutter and her head spin. The hooded figure walked closer, closer, until the face hiding underneath it could be seen. The rosy cheeks of the redhead flushed upon her to keep her warm.

"Blake? Blake!" she ran at her, pushing her hood down and jumping on top of her, almost making her stumble and fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry I was trying to be calm but I lost it and..." she was silenced by a pair of still warm lips crossing over hers, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. This was the first time they kissed so passionately and Ruby never wanted it to end. Eventually, she felt some hands resting on her waist and she did the same, copying Blake as she, the Faunus who took her heart, was freezing. Ruby broke the kiss and they placed their heads together, looking into the others eyes. "You're freezing out here."

"I'm not anymore. Ruby, I... I love you."

"I know, I love you too." She said and with that, she placed another tender kiss upon her girlfriend's cheeks, wrapping herself around Blake's thin arms and resting her head sideways on her shoulder as they both walked towards the dorm, Ruby's head firmly planted into Blake's neck as she nuzzled it.

The door flew open and she removed her head, staring at the others, who were staring back.

"Ruby, we need to talk about... you two." Weiss said it as nice as she ever could, but felt it being harsh and venomous nonetheless.

"Um... what do you mean?" Ruby was telling the truth in this simple question: she had no idea what the older Blake had told them.

"Come here, sis. I don't bite." Yang was sitting on the floor, in her pyjamas and winking at Blake before adding "But she might." At that, Weiss gave the faintest giggle and Blake blushed furiously, as did Ruby.

Blake and Ruby both changed into their pyjamas, taking longer than they should have for the reason that they were both trying to wrap their heads around what Yang had said. They both finished changing and walked in the dorm bedroom, sitting next to each other, looking at Yang with curious eyes.

"Well?" Blake said, receiving another, less crude wink and a nod towards Blake's bed, then Ruby, who was oblivious to it all. She immediately noticed what she was trying to say and blushed furiously, a red flush on her cheeks and would not go away. "S-So why are we here again?" Ruby finally spoke up.

"We wanted you two to tell us one thing, and then we'll leave you alone." Weiss simply nodded in agreement with this rather confusing statement from Yang, who was staring intently at Ruby.

"Um...Okay, what is it?" she returned to her normal, awkward self, instead of a miniature Weiss. Blake knew what was coming, but she didn't dare speak up, and instead wrapped an arm around Ruby, to cease her stuttering. Ruby melted into her arm and gave a slight sigh, before looking back at Yang and was awaiting an answer.

"Do you love her?" that was pretty abrupt, even for Yang.

The answer was instantaneous, and so fast that Blake could tell she was telling the truth, making her place her head on Ruby's shoulder as the young woman had done before. The only differences being the cat ears that were nuzzling Ruby's neck, but she seemed too focused on answering. "More than anything, why?"

"No reason, you two have fun together" Weiss said, smiling curtly.

"Good night guys!" Yang said, yawning at Weiss, signalling something, but Ruby and Blake was oblivious to it as they just stared at each other lovingly, Blake giving off a slight purr, making Ruby's heart melt.

"Well, I should probably go to bed..."

Oh no, I need somewhere to put my stuff! I got a bunch of dust containers for me." Weiss shouted, giving a slight nod towards Blake, who was still resting against Ruby's shoulder. "You're gonna have to find a different bed to sleep in." A wink came their way from Weiss again, before she yawned and went to bed, Ruby instantly knew what she was hinting at and a blush came across her face.

"Well...you know we could... share." Blake almost sounded eager but tempered it with surprise.

"We... could... I suppose" sounding eager as well, Ruby instantly continued, "Only if it's okay with you I mean I haven't the slightest clue where we could..." Blake sat up and pressed her lips against Ruby's, memorising the taste of velvet and the scent of roses.

"Its okay, Ruby." She said in a low voice that could make a deathstalker feel love. She looked into her silver eyes and Ruby looked into Blake's golden cat ones.

"Let's go...I'm tired." Blake yawned slightly and helped Ruby up, leading her to the bed that Blake usually slept in. Ruby followed and lay down after Blake.

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight, Blake." As Ruby said that, se wrapped her arms around Blake's midsection and fell asleep, Blake feeling warmer than she had ever been in years.

She closed her eyes and dreamt of Ruby and her dream was fairly good.

Ruby did the same, sleeping and nuzzling into Blake's back, dreaming of her...

So, what do you guys think? I made it so that Blake and Ruby were already in a relationship and that they were just getting closer.

Leave reviews, comments and... you know what to do...

STAY GOLDEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: what's happening guys? I'm making a second chapter for this on the same day... but not sure if it will already be posted.**

The morning came slow, but it sure came. Its light was blistering as soon as the sun hit the sky, causing the birds and even the creatures of Grimm to feel nauseated by the oncoming heat wave. How it was freezing and snowing yesterday and sunny and boiling today, no one could grasp. The air was filled with the smell of fresh and sizzling pine, the water was soaking the sun and what was even better was that the day was, indeed a Sunday. No classes to bother the students with and no way to find a reason to get out of bed... except for the fact that it was Valentines Day.

The school was a buzz of chatter, complaints from the heat and- more importantly- whispers to their loved ones or secret admirers. Everyone was up and about... except team RWBY. Blake was sound asleep until she heard the cries of happiness from Yang. "Happy V day, guys!" At this, her hypersensitive cat ears could detect the slightest sigh coming from Weiss, who was also rudely awoken from the shouting sister of her girlfriend. This made her emanate a slight sigh of happiness as she felt the arms of Ruby- who was dressed in her beowolf pyjamas and had a night mask to cover her eyes, also a beowolf design- wrapped around her stomach and turned over to look at her lovingly. She stayed like that, thinking of the dream she had. She also wanted to know if Ruby was thinking about her, she knew she was, but just liked hearing it. She then felt Ruby stir and snapped out of her dream mode, moving her hands to move Ruby's off her. She then stood up, a yawn escaping her Faunus lips and a stretch to follow suit. Her eyes narrowed a bit on the person who had awoken her, who was already in her yellow armour and her amber hair flowed to the side, as it always did. She couldn't help but notice the way she had been given looks from Weiss and Yang collectively, and asked upon it.

"What are you looking at?" she still sounded tired as a yawn escaped her lips and a chuckle came from Yang and Weiss.

"Just the CUTEST thing I have ever seen." Yang cried out. She then made a love heart with her fingers, putting the sleeping Ruby and the frowning Blake in the middle of it. Weiss had to snicker at it and then, later on, laugh. Yang joined her laughing as the scowling Blake turned attentively to the waking Ruby.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Blake whispered as she leant back in to place a tender, velvety soft kiss on Ruby's cheek.

"It's morning? Aw." She then forced herself back on the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep. "Did I mention its valentines' day?" at that word, Ruby's eyes pricked open and she shot up in excitement. Blake was surprised at the sudden burst of energy she had, and Ruby immediately set about giving her a kind of present. Ruby set her lips into Blake's, who immediately reciprocated the kiss back, making Ruby sigh in pleasure as they continued kissing. She only broke for air, otherwise they would have continued it well through out the day. Ruby then placed a hand on her girlfriends love stricken face and another grabbed Blake's, raising it to her own and keeping it there. "Happy Valentine's day, Blake." At that, she kissed Blake's hand, and Blake lunged forward, more delicately this time, softly and gently placed her lips on Ruby's, who sighed in sheer happiness.

After a moment, she heard coughing come from the corner of the room, where Yang and Weiss looked on, wolf whistling come form Yang and an "Oh my God" come from Weiss. They immediately broke and a blush was clearly visible on both of their faces as they turned to see a laughing Yang and a Weiss who had face-palmed herself after seeing this. They both got up and walked to the changing bit of the dorm, stopping before they reached to door to the changing areas to turn and give the two other girls a stern look; from Ruby, it was disappointment in her sister, and in Blake it was anger at Weiss for not stopping Yang from laughing. They both entered the changing area and came out in their respectable armours and clothing, holding hands as they entered back into the dormitory, fingers laced around the others. "We're going out, don't kill each other..." as Ruby said this, she looked at Yang, who stopped laughing and continued "please?"

"Where are you two going? " Yang's face was riddled with confusion and then she sighed as Ruby refused to give an answer. She and Blake knew where they were going, but Blake had no idea why. "Don't die from... whatever you two are doing." She gave a wink towards Ruby, who was throwing her free hand towards the door and opening it, pulling Blake with her.

Everywhere around the school was riddled with the sights of kissing and the looks that people gave each other. Blake wasn't bothered in the slightest, but noticed Ruby was, and she asked something which almost hurt Ruby's heart to hear from Blake.

"What's wrong?" Blake got no answer as she pulled Ruby towards her, wrapping another hand around the slightly smaller and slightly younger girl's waist, making Ruby sigh in content before she remembered why she was feeling low.

"I-It's nothing." Ruby just wanted to get through the day with Blake without any troubles, but she could feel off, like something was wrong, something was broken inside of her.

"Don't lie to me Ruby." Blake seemed genuinely saddened at the fact that Ruby, her love lying to her. She would have none of it. Ruby lowered her face to the floor. What was wrong with her? She was buzzing a moment ago, and now she was as sad as she had ever seen her, and Blake didn't like it. Blake lifted Ruby's face to meet hers as she stared into her eyes. She repeated her previous question "What's wrong?"

"Well... "

"Yes?"

"I just never got you anything, is all."

"That's why you're sulking? Ruby..."Blake placed a hand underneath Ruby's chin to lift her gaze further and she leant in to peck Ruby's rosy lips before placing her hands on Ruby's hips, pulling her closer. "I have everything I could ever want." Ruby pushed herself into Blake's form, pushing her head into the shoulder of Blake, who was nuzzling her red hair with her face, mesmerised by the scent of roses that came from Ruby. She pulled away, noticing a smile grow on Ruby's lips as she did so, still not letting go of the younger girl's hips. She then leant down to the smiling Ruby, planting a much lengthier, passionate kiss upon Ruby's lips, before pulling away at the sound of the younger girl's stomach growling. "Hungry?" the only answer she got was an embarrassed smile and a weak nod from Ruby.

"Let's eat, I'm starving too." At that, the two women encased their fingers around each others, cherishing every moment in the time they spent like this. They walked to the canteen, hands still linked, faces still smiling. Weiss, however, who had gone to the library to study could not, for the reason being- amongst other things- that she doesn't like Valentine's Day. One person was brave enough to ask her out, and Weiss admired bravery, that's why she and Ruby had become such fast friends. She simply told the man politely that she was too busy, and that she didn't like people. They looked at this rare time when Weiss would be kind to a student not in her dorm and Blake, Ruby and Yang's mouths hit the floor. It obviously couldn't last forever, as she continued reading about the deathstalker's anatomy and how they communicated.

"Hey Weiss, Whatcha doin'?" Weiss looked up at Ruby calmly, wandering why she and Blake weren't as enthusiastic about the whole 'Showing affection in public' thing.

"Well..." she began, trying not to sound too harsh as she spoke: "I was reading about deathstalkers and their habits..."

Ruby cut in, a smile stretched across those thin lips that Blake adored kissing, and the rosy cheeks that Blake loved holding. "I read that! On page 201 there's a picture showing the weak points of where to attack it and next to it is a description about the venom and how to use it on weapons!" they both looked in disbelief as Weiss turned to the page, her jaw squarely placed on the desk as she read what it said. She then saw the picture and realised that Ruby had actually read a 500 page book.

"She's... right." Weiss fumbled with her words, and looked to Blake who was beaming at the younger girl, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist, and walking over to the table opposite Weiss, so they could sit and giggle as Weiss had been astonished at the revelation that Ruby could even read words she had found hard to say, and she was one of the most respected and literate people in the school.

"So...Ruby..." she immediately saw the young girl scoff down several massive cookies, wondering how she was able to do this without getting full, and simply put the question behind her. After a small second of eating, Ruby finished the plate full of cookies that were the size of the plate its self. She looked up at her, gently wiping the crumbs away from her face.

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"No...Just wandering..."

"Yeah?" Ruby said again, confused and worried of what might come next as she had been through the routine before, and her heart broke at the thought.

"Would you... you know..." she looked around and hoped no one was listening to the usually calm and collective Faunus fumble her words and blush as red as Ruby's crimson hood. "...Kiss me?"

"Um...out here? With all the eyes watching..." Weiss was watching from her chair in amusement as she recalled something about Ruby usually being very...energetic around people in public. She was then wondering why Ruby was so shy out in public with Blake, as they were clearly dating.

"Oh...Okay..." Ruby instantly saw the hurt and crestfallen look on Blake's face, feeling ad.

"It's just that...Oh hell." She used her semblance to speed around the tables, leaving rose petals in her wake, landing on Blake's lap and pulled the girl in for the longest. Deepest and most passionate kiss they had ever had, including the one where Blake had went to search for her- back then- secret girlfriend. While she was doing this, Ruby pulled away and looked at Blake in the eyes, completely oblivious to the eyes honed on the two; teachers and students alike. Ruby stayed on Blake's lap for a while, awkwardly looking deep into those amber orbs of her eyes, and Blake doing the same: looking right into Ruby's eyes, silver making her heart melt with love and excitement.

"That was..."

"The best kiss you've ever had?" she finished Blake's sentence, who was noting the look of love in her girlfriends eyes, and smiled as a thought crossed her face.

"Definitely, we should do that more often." She giggled, hearing the sigh come from Weiss.

"Only if- and it will be a hard decision- you show off your beautiful cat ears more in public, and not just around me." Ruby smiled, awaiting the answer come from Blake's velvety soft lips, as Blake was watching Ruby talk, her silky soft lips moving in an almost appeasing way. She then sighed as she came to the conclusion that she should do it- not for her sake, nut for Ruby's. She moved her hand and in one swift motion, the bow fell off, revealing her cat ears, which, I might add, Ruby loved when they tickled her as they hugged. She did so after the bow came off, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, making her gasp. Ruby pulled out, staring back and smiling with words coming from her mouth as soft as Blake was ever going to hear it. "Thank you Blake."

"Anything for you Ruby." She then leaned up to the girl and kissed her once more, noting the other students had stopped looking at them and carried on with sending their crude messages and notes to their Valentine.

"You still didn't tell me why we were coming out here." Blake asked quizzically as they arrived at a massive, thick oak tree in the safe area of the Emerald forest.

"No reason really. I just..." she paused for a moment, thinking of what to say as she was completely love struck by the woman she was leaning her head on as they walked. "Like how peaceful it is here."

"You and peace... now why do I not believe that?" she looked down as she received a playful punch from Ruby and she dug her head into Blake's neck, nuzzling it. Blake could feel all hot and fuzzy inside as well as the way her ears softly twitched as the gentle breeze blew around them. She hadn't felt this in a long time and thanked Ruby for making her take the bow off by placing a blissful but short kiss upon the slightly smaller redhead.

"Ruby, I don't want to ask this but... why do you love me?"

"What?" The shock clearly in her voice as she spoke, letting Blake mentally face-palm herself.

"I just wanted to know why you love me. I told you why I loved you, but you never told me..."

"Oh thank god...I thought this was going somewhere painfully familiar." She took a deep breath and erased those thoughts from her mind. "Well, you're loving and mysterious... just like me." Blake had to admit that Ruby was still an enigma to her, even after all the months they had been together. "You are adorable, cute, and funny. Well, only to me anyway, Weiss thinks your attempts at jokes are colder than she is." She giggled, synchronizing her small laugh with Blake's. She continued, becoming serious. "I knew right after you saved me from Weiss and her scary shouting after I sneezed fire at her..." Blake giggled at the thought and memory, coming back to reality as Ruby began speaking in that rare, serious tone. "I knew I would love you from the moment I looked into those gorgeous, perfect eyes." She then stopped walking as she turned to Blake and placed her arm around her waist, bringing her closer. "I love you, Blake."

They both shared a kiss, so passionate and deep that Blake almost fell to the ground as her knees threatened to give way. They broke, placing their heads to each other's, their foreheads resting on the others. They looked into her eyes, and she her's and were both lost in the moment. Blake finally pulled Ruby from her daydreaming, and said. "I love you too Ruby."

"Good. Now, here's why I brought you here..."

She pointed to the massive oak tree, and two chairs. It was quite enigmatic as to why Ruby had brought her here. Ruby grabbed her hand, and gently leads her to the chairs, which were expertly placed underneath the tree, as if Ruby had been here, which she had, but Blake didn't know that. She also saw that the sun was settling, past the trees, covering the forest in an orange tint. She sat Blake down, and took the seat next to her, their hands still linked.

"Ruby...wow." she saw the horizon of the trees covered by a collage of colours: ranging from light orange, to purple and then red. She continued. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you, as always" Ruby said, leaning her head on the shoulders of Blake, who was now leaning her head into Ruby's, softly whispering.

"Flatterer."

"You love me for it."

"That I do." She then looked off into the horizon, both of them leaning against one another."This is perfect."

"Just like you."

What they didn't know, was that they were followed by none other than Yang, the nosiest of everyone in the entire school.

Yang was hidden behind the bushes, not noting the figure come and clamp a hand around her mouth and pull her to one side, muffling the startled scream until she saw the attacker- or she thought she was being attacked, anyway- and relaxed, knowing it was Weiss. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered, clearly frustrated at the sight of Yang sneaking around. "Stop spying on her."

"I wasn't spying, I was picking flowers." Yang immediately cursed inwards, knowing that she couldn't help but cave in to the face that Weiss always gave when she was finding something out. Fine. I just came to make sure nothing bad happened."

This piqued Weiss' curiosity. "Why would something bad happen?"

"You saw how awkward she was around Blake in public. I asked her about it earlier on and she started to cry!" Ruby, Cry? Now that doesn't sound like her at all. She continued, dragging Weiss away from her thoughts. "She said something about it being a bad day for her. Some of the questions Blake asked Ruby, they were really sweet and Ruby just tried to ignore them. I never knew her parents but...I would think it had something to do with that."

Weiss took in everything and still remained true to the reason why she came here. "You should not be spying. Good intentions or not."

"Fine..." Yang said as she got up and turned one last look at the couple, sitting next to each other, resting heads and arms on each other. "They do look cute together though don't they?"

Weiss looked I her direction of view, looking at the couple before talking subconsciously "As much as I hate to admit it... they do" she shook her head, grabbing Yang by the back of her jacket and leading her away, leaving the couple alone. "Let's go, Yang!"

The sun was now long gone, and the moon was out, making the scene look even more romantic. Blake looked down at Ruby, who was almost asleep and she, herself, felt tired. She moved her head off of Ruby and asked her something. "Ruby, come on, it's late..."

"Alright, but your reading to me."

She sighed in defeat at the younger girl's command, and helped the tired Ruby up, keeping her arms around her waist as they walked back to the dorm, both happy with the way their Valentine's day had turned out.

**A/N: strange ending, yeah, but don't kill me! It's so easy to get caught up in the moment of FLUFF. **

**I promise the next chapter will be a lot more serious and contain a lot of violence, but there will be obvious fluff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got an idea while reading a review and listened to my favourite RWBY music- **_**Red like Roses part 2- **_**and came up with this brilliant idea...**

**WARNING: Contains gore, violence and bloodshed, nightmares, pain, angst, anguish and fluff. The next couple of chapters- about three more or so- are going to be like this.**

It was this day, the day that Ruby remembered as if it had just happened yesterday that sent her into a great depression and, yet, she still maintained appearances. The sun was practically thrashing down hurdles of relentless waves and tides of radiation down on the students of Beacon academy. Ruby, as Ozpin knew why she was in a great depression on this day, simply gave her leave to be dismissed from any classes if she were caught not listening.

Blake was feeling unnerved around her, while she was like this, of course. Her reading became less frequent and her gaze directed from the words that danced across the page to the red headed girl, sitting with her legs crossed, staring at nothingness as her eyes closed, her eyelashes closing shut. She could hear Ruby's faint and shallow breaths, then she heard nothing, as Ruby didn't breathe- or, at least she couldn't hear the breathing- and her heart wrenched. She heard and watched the way Yang was around this day and she always left Ruby alone, making the Faunus angry: Yang was her sister, so why did she ignore her on the day she was sad? As if sensing the question in her mind, Weiss was the first to speak up.

"What is she doing?" Weiss then felt a hand clap around her mouth, keeping it covered, and dragging her out of the room, shushing her and letting go when they left the room. She then poked her head around to Blake, who was thinking and looking her way before she gave a small sigh and, raising her hand, motioned for her to step forward, minding not to say anything around Ruby as she slowly rose from the bed, a look of worry on her face as she looked at the meditating Ruby: she had never even seen the girl as the peaceful type, and, yet, here she was, peacefully ignoring her surroundings.

She left the room, following Yang, who was shushing Weiss every time she tried to ask a question about Ruby's state.

"Okay...Now I'm sure we're out of earshot, I want to tell you what's going on." Yang seemed scared and that fear wasn't being directed at how her sister was behaving...it WAS her sister that was inducing fear into her, and she shook at the thought of a memory.

"Wait, just like that you're going to tell us?" Weiss questioned, an eyebrow raised as she could hear the frustration in Yang's voice. Blake merely watched the woman, trying to read her face and the emotions she was registering: it was fear.

Ignoring them both, she went and sat down on the bench on the library where she had hastily pulled them and motioned for them to sit down on equally close benches. "Okay, Blake, seeming as you two are...close..." she shuddered at the thought, and Blake noticed this, causing her to frown. "You should ask any questions and I'll answer them as best as I can. I think I already know the question...and it's why Ruby is acting this way, and why- pardon the French- I'm scared shitless of her."

Blake simply nodded as Weiss huddled in closer, listening to the story that Yang was recalling.

"Let me tell you a story, of a certain red haired little girl..." Yang started and they both leaned in, closer to hear the story.

"Ruby, come on. You're pushing yourself." The older woman was clearly in her thirties, a single red stripe showing her hair, a scar planted across her white lips and her skin as tanned as a person who had just come back from the beach. She watched as the young nine year old, hair red and a red hood donned on her as a gift from her mother, twirling, slicing the targets in half and then in quarters, spinning effortlessly as she used Crescent Rose as if it were a feather. She then stopped and laughed at the older woman, her voice like silk on the older woman's ears. She closed her eyes, memorising the squeal of laughter as she rushed towards the older woman in a flash, tiny little rose petals in her wake, and jumped into the older woman's arms.

"I'm done now anyway." She said as she panted with exhaustion and the older woman's turn came to laugh, and she accepted it, giving a little, and tussle of the younger girl's hair as she giggled like a child. "Ruby, you need to come inside."

"Only if you read me that story again!" she exclaimed, planting her face into her mother's neck and gently laughing.

"Fine. Anything for you, my little rose."

The cottage they lived in wasn't very special, the outside made of polished wood and the glass on the windows was covered in snow from the white drops from the sky as they dressed the top of the slanted house's roof, covering it in a blanket of snow, making it the most breathtaking sights she had ever seen. As she was an only child, and got extremely lonely, so she always called her best friend Yang over, just so she could sit and listen to the slightly older girl's constant chattering about when she punched a car with her new golden gauntlets and its front shattered. The driver simply ranted at how her fighting style was too predictable.

"Then I ran back to the school where I'm learning to fight! That's right, I got accepted!" the only sound after this was a low roar emitting from the woods that surrounded from the woods around them. She glanced out of the window, noticing there was a pair of red orbs, emitting from the darkness of the trees and brushes, and heard another roar. This time, she and Yang cowered in fear: Yang knowing that the noise came from a monster, but Ruby just thought it was the wind in the air. It was always slightly windy in that house, and every now and again, a draft of cold air swept through the house.

The roaring stopped after a couple of minutes, her mother apparently not hearing this as she was making stew for them both. "Ruby, Yang! Food's ready." She shouted, making the super soft voice crumble the thoughts of Yang and Ruby, who was now darting for the food, her thoughts forgotten. Yang followed, running after her.

Once the day was through, and the young Yang went back to her own home, deep in the city, she took this moment to ask the question. "Why were the woods roaring again?" she pulled at her mother's hooded robe, which was slightly similar to Ruby's but looked white with white rubies embroidered into them. She did this to get attention- and it always worked- but this time, her mother's face grimaced at the sound of the howling and roaring, as she had heard it and hoped that her little one hadn't.

"Well, I told you there were things in the woods, and we don't want to go out there at..." she was stopped when the door to their cottage was knocked, three times, almost as if it were code. "Daddy's home, go scare him." Ruby's question evaporated from her mind, charging into the opening door and tackling the grey haired man, small stubble of where he hadn't shaved. His eyes were a deep blue, a small sliver outline around them. She looked up at the man, stood with his arms around the door to steady him, and his head buried into the red hair of Ruby. She stood back, allowing the man to close the door and run at her, swooping her up and throwing her up higher and higher. Summer Rose simply watched on in joy as she hadn't seen him in nearly two weeks; due to the amount of Grimm hunting he did for Beacon academy.

"Higher, Daddy, higher!" she squealed with sheer happiness in her voice as he obeyed, throwing the feather light nine year old up and down, watching her face as she giggled and screamed with excitement.

"Okay little Ruby. I have to go se your beautifully ravishing mother." He turned to see summer, dressed in her white hood. She walked forward and swayed her hips as she came to rest her head on the man's chest, taking in the smell.

"David, I never thought I would see you again. The monsters outside are becoming restless." A tear dripped down her eye as he lifted her bridal style and pecked her on the lips, making the silent sobbing disappear.

His breath hitched as he heard another roar, but louder. "I se what you mean. We'll all be safe in here." he moved his head down and planted a longer, more tentative kiss on his wife's lips. He pulled away just as another roar came, though this one was closer, and he audibly heard Ruby scramble around in panic, trying to find her beloved Crescent Rose and hide it from the monsters. She ran to the bed and shifted it under there, following suit and hiding under the bed, cowering in fear. "Make them go away, Daddy!" she started to cry, out of fear.

Just as he put down summer, who had gone stiff after hearing the suspiciously close roar, he inched closer to Ruby's hiding space, and knelt down meeting her eyes with his. "Nothing's wrong, Ruby." He leant his hand down to her, but just as she took it, the door burst of its hinges, a hulking shadow standing in the door way, red eyes gleaming as if they were what Ruby's namesake was: Rubies.

Then, came the day that would change Ruby forever...

"What happened?" Weiss questioned impatiently, leaning in closer.

"I would like to know as well." Blake said, her calm and usually tempered voice was now tipped with curiosity.

Yang gulped, taking in the information she had just recalled so far, and continued "Well, it looked around..."

The hulking shadow looked around, as if searching for something he had previously seen, and then found it: the woman clad in white, seemingly helpless and unprotected. Seemingly being the operable word.

"Ruby, stay down...don't come out until they're gone." he whispered to her and, as he got up, pulled the blanket from the bed she was hiding under with her scythe down, covering the girl from view. She could still se, though, and after that day, she wished she hadn't been able to se or hear.

The beast charged at summer, she elegantly sidestepped and allowed the beast to fall down on its face, crashing into the wall. There came a shooting sound as David pulled the sword- gun from his pocket and aimed, shooting the beast straight in the jaw. It collapsed backwards, howling before it was silence by summer, who kicked it so powerfully that it's skull caved, brain and bone fragments flying off one direction.

The hit was so quick that neither of them ever even expected it. The beowolf had friends: lots of friends. They charged iin, one hitting David on the ground while two others ran after summer. In just a flash, she was gone, and reappeared behind them, stabbing one with a razor sharp end of her knife while the other spun quickly, registering its comrades injury and swung at summer...too late.

The knife pierced it belly as it let out a sickening yelp. She spun around the back, using her semblance that was very similar to Ruby's and reappearing behind it again, her knife plunging in the back of of the beasts skull, killing it and ceasing the howling. Two more emerged from the door way, and before summer could register it, a claw dove deep into her ribs, crushing them and bringing a scream unlike any other.

While this was going on, Ruby held back tears and covered her mouth, drowning out the crying she was doing, and she forced her self to stop trying to scream.

Her father screamed summer's name, apparently awoken out of his daze and back on his feet. Before he could do anything though, the savage beast stabbed a claw into her throat, lifting it up to where her head was, the only sounds were a muffled 'I love you Ruby' before it decapitated her cleanly. This must've sent her father into a fury, as all she could see was a blur of grey as his sword flipped into it's gun mode and shot at the beast, causing it to fly backwards with such fury that the impact of the dust infused bullet caused it to die upon impact of the wall it hit after that. He then turned on the two other beowolves, who had shown up and charged at one, cutting its head clean off with a single arc of the sword edge of the multi purpose weapon. Ruby watched in horror as her father cut its way past every single one of the beowolves, slicing off their heads and stabbing the torsos of them.

Then, came the moment Ruby had relived in her nightmares, over and over again...

"I-I don't want to hear anymore. I know more than I wanted to." Weiss shuddered, the thought of what the young girl must be going through wracked at her.

She ignored the look of horror on Blake's ace as she recalled the horrific event once again... not sparing any detail, as Ruby had told her, after the ordeal, what had happened.

"Daddy..." she whispered as she witnessed her father get kicked backwards as a alpha male of the pack charged in, roaring louder than all of the beasts combined, the squelching sound of the soft flesh being kicked.

He got back up immediately, remembering what he learned about the wolf intelligence and the way the lesser beowolves would be lost and retreat into the forest if their precious leader was killed. He did set his mind on just that; slashing at the lesser ones around him, killing them as he seamlessly used both parts of the weapon seamlessly, crossing between the use of his gun and sword. She watched in horrified awe as her father slashed and cut at the monsters, killing them all until finally coming in contact with the alpha male: which was of course, the strongest and fastest of the beowolves. He danced around the alpha male, who stood on his own, no others to help him as David effortlessly dodged the claws being swung at him and countering with shots of his gun and stabs from his sword. He continued this routine until he and the alpha were bleeding, scratched and worn. Then the first to fall was the alpha male, dying of blood loss, the red disappeared from his eyes.

"Daddy you did it!" Called Ruby as she charged out of the hiding place she had been in, pulling her scythe with her. She ran to David, who gave a weak smile before falling, mainly due to the blood loss. "Daddy!" she screamed, dropping Crescent Rose next to her and catching her father in her arms, almost toppling from the weight of her father underneath her, the adrenaline of watching her mother die and her father about to drove her.

"Little...Ruby" He coughed, blood flying from his mouth and onto her dress as he gasped for air, looking into those silver eyes of his daughter who had just witnessed the horror that took place within the now ruined cottage, tears flying down her eyes. "Be strong...I... am always here..." He raised his hand and touched her chest where her heart was, tapping it before he slunk his head to the side, lifeless and dead...

...In Ruby's arms nonetheless.

She sat there with him, crying until all she felt was hatred for the creatures and she swore that day that she would hunt and kill them all...

She would torture them.

"Oh god..." Weiss started, barely stopping the tears from the tragic story flow from her eyes, as the thought of what the young redhead was going through.

"You may have noticed the way she meditates..." Yang sniffled, catching her breath from the story she had just shared. "I have no earthly idea why she does it, and never interrupted her doing it either..." she continued with what the rumours were that she had heard about Ruby...

She stood up; the tears stained her snow white face as she wiped it with one hand and left her father on the ground. She saw one heading towards the woods, not able to use its legs as it crawled, whining very loudly as it did so. She just let off a wicked smile, one that a devil would make, and walked over, bringing out the scythe she hefted on her waist and un-sheathing it, revealing a beautiful black and red blade, lined with sliver. With one quick motion she stabbed the scythe through the monsters torso, pinning it to the ground in pain. She lifted the scythe from the body, knowing she had severed something important as it did not move, paralysed to the ground. She took this moment. She raised the scythe and with one, clean arc, she removed it's arms. Revelling in the whining it was doing, she sliced its legs, making sure it couldn't move. She then kicked it, a powerful kick for someone her size, and placed the scythe blade between its jaw, and with one, swift motion, she sliced its jaw apart, watching the red light disappear...

"That was for my mother..." she sliced again at the corpse, severing its head from its body and throwing it away into a dark corner. "And...This is for my Daddy..." she then spun the blade around, slicing the dead beast into tiny little ribbons, blood covering her as it flew everywhere.

She then sat down, staring at the sight before her and laughed, starting as a small giggle to a full on menacing cackle, the kind only a crazy psychopath would do, laughing as the gut were strewn about the place and the ribbons of what remained decorated the snow, changing it from a light white to a crimson red...

The girls were shivering with fright and tears all seeping down their faces, Blake's was covered in them while Yang's was just a small rivet of a tear. A muffled cough came from the direction that Weiss was, and thinking she was insensitive, Blake was about to scald her, turning at the last minute once she saw a small tear on Weiss' cheek.

"The last bit can't...It can't be true. Have you s-seen Ruby? She's too hap-Happy." Weiss was stuttering, a rare thing for the young heiress to be doing. She was usually the one to compose herself quicker than Yang or even Blake- but Ruby was always the quicker one- and would scald them for crying, had she not been herself. The only thing that still confused her was the fact that Ruby had never cried about it. She was, usually anyway, quite forward with her feelings, and she even cried in front of her team mates once or twice.

Weiss shook the thought from her head as she heard Yang speak. "Ruby hasn't even talked to me, and the last person to try and talk to her nearly died. She practically crushed his ribcage, shattered his legs and put him in hospital." She took a calm, collective voice and stared up at the high ceilings that engrossed the entire area, leaving only doors and windows as their only real escape to the outdoors.

"So...Is the beowolf thing real?" Blake said in a now calmed voice, looking at Yang and then Weiss, as if they knew the answer.

"She says it's not, but I've heard pretty convincing stuff." Yang said, now a sound of laughter came in her voice, making Blake frown at the seriousness of the situation and, standing up, Blake walked to the door, turning only to say a few words. "I'm going to talk to her", was all she said, and as she left, Weiss and Yang both prayed that they wouldn't hear any screams.

Weiss just remembered she and Yang had forgotten they had lessons, and mentally scorned herself, yanking on Yang and telling her to go and get the extra gear from their lockers, and she ageed, both of them rushing off in the direction of the lockers.

Blake was at the door now, still in her pyjamas, and swore as she just remembered the lessons she was missing out on, but thought that her girlfriend's safety and security was her only concern. She rapped her fingers on the door gently, waiting for the sound of Ruby answering the call. After about a minute, and the stares by the people outside the dorms making her uncomfortable, she opened and peered in, looking for Ruby.

"Ruby?" she gingerly whispered, as not to wake her if she was sleeping. She was, which made Blake's job a whole lot easier. When she closed to door, however, she awoke the slumbering redhead, making her shoot up with the scythe in her hands and the sniper- mode switched on in an instant, honed on the door was a barrel. She lowered it hesitantly, placing it back down and folding it again, resting her head on the pillow. Blake almost wet herself at the sight of Ruby training her barrel on Blake's head, but relaxed a little when Ruby saw who it was and put the weapon away, without saying a word. She snuck over to her bed, peeking up at the redhead- who was on her own bunkbed, this time- and carefully climbing the ladder which connected the floor to the bed. She made the climb and sat there, staring at Ruby's face turn with a slight smile as she fell fast asleep, then to one of sadness and finally a low chuckle erupted from her mouth, the same one that Yang had told her she had made.

She waited hesitantly, wanting to stroke to the sleeping redhead's hair. She leant down and lay next to her,, facing Ruby's face and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in, closer to Blake's face. "Ruby, are you awake?" with that she almost let go as Ruby's eyes shot open and trained on her, first with anger, then with sadness and finally regret for turning on the one closest to her.

"Ugh. What time is it?" she asked, still a little sadness and anger boiled into one emotion: revenge. She had wanted to seek it and once she had, she never felt full, so she had to continue mercilessly hunting and torturing beowolves. One time, when Weiss and she had gone on a trip to clear out the beowolves from a nearby forest that endangered Vale, she jumped at the chance. Then, Weiss watched in horror as Ruby cut off the legs of each and every one, letting them crawl a bit before they either bled out of were too annoyingly loud with their whines, to which then she killed them, chopping off their heads.

"It's...four in the afternoon. The students are coming back from their lessons, but Weiss and Yang will have to stay behind because..." she thought for a moment, deciding and contemplating whether to tell about what Yang had said. "Ruby, can I talk to you? I want to know why you're like this. You ignore me and I'm really worried..."

"I swear I'm killing Yang later... She told you, didn't she?" stunned at how Ruby knew, she simply gave a straight nod. "Well...let me tell you this. Firstly, the last bit about the beowolf was wrong; I did not- nor will I ever- dance around a disembowelled beowolf, though I did laugh for a bit. Secondly, you're helping me kill her for telling you this." A smile grew upon Ruby and Blake's faces as Ruby sat up and stared into her eyes, looking right into her soul. She then leant down and placed a warm, sweetened kiss on Blake's cheek, Blake rising as she did so. "I did not want to worry you, or break the peace I was in, so I ignored you. I'm sorry, but it's just how I deal with these things." She then looked a bit sad, warranting a hug from Blake as she leaned in and placed one hand over her red, smooth hair and another on her waist, pulling her in and placing her in to Blake's chest.

"You are never alone, Ruby. You have Yang, Weiss and..." before she could finish, Ruby jumped on her, knocking her back down and planting gentle kisses on her lips before pulling away, her hips straddled on top of Blake's as she rested there.

"...And I have you." Ruby finished, leaning down for another kiss. She pulled away and rested her head on Blake's chest, hearing the Faunus' heart beat at an almost soothing rhythm. "Blake?"

"Yeah?" she said almost in a hum.

"Even when you're there, I might not be able to control what I do, so please don't get in the way, please." Ruby had a tear forming in her eyes as she continued the sentence, "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you...killed you." She was crying now, evident by the amount of tears falling on to Blake's thin Pyjamas. "Blake..." she said, peering up at the woman's worried look at what Ruby had just said, and the tears welling up in her own eyes. "I will try my hardest to control myself, and I'll always love you, no matter what you do to stop me..."

"Ruby, don't you ever say that!" a tear streamed down her eyes, Ruby seeing this and brying hwer face deeper into the woman's chest, hearing her heartbeat quicken. "I will never do anything to harm you, and I trust that you'll never do anything to harm me."

"I know...But just in case, tell Yang I'm haunting her from the grave." She laughed a bit into Blake's chest, making the Faunus chuckle slightly.

"I love ya', Blakey."

"Blakey, huh?" she laughed as she said this, actually liking the nickname. "well, your nickname is now Red."

"Oh no, what have I done?" Ruby said mockingly, warranting Blake to lift her head slightly and lean down for a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Red." At that last word, Ruby tried to frown, but couldn't in time as the alarms to the school rang out in the rooms and dorms as she listened, then jumped off, all dressed in her combat skirt, Crescent Rose hoisted on her back as she waited for Blake to finish getting dressed and they both ran out, not knowing what was happening...

Ruby was furious, and didn't know what was going on until it was too late...

**A/N: so, what do you guys think? I came up with this while listening to the song Ruby has in the background as she kills the nevermore, and I think it made me wonder: the words were clearly picked for something, and the white woman in the "Red" trailer made me wonder, so I made her Ruby's mother- which I'm guessing that's who the grave is to- and actually found out that Ruby's mother was in fact dead, and – according to many fiction I've read, she is called summer, so I put two and two together. This chapter definitely took longer than expected, bit- in my opinion- was well worth it. **

**Sorry about the delays, but I'm now trying to make a plan to help me with the story. Don't worry, Review, follow and... **

**You know what? I'm not saying it, you know what to do...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well guys, I would warn you if the chapter had any blood, guts or gore, but if you had actually read the last chapter...good for you. For those who didn't, and thought to miss a couple of chapters...**

**...why are you even reading this? Also on a side note, I fixed to issue with breaking up the paragraphs... don't hate!**

**Anyway, this chapter will capture the true essence of Ruby's bitchiness... it's a word. Anyway, in this, you will see why no one annoys her on this day... and whip out those tissues, prepare to cry...**

**(^^^^^^)**

They made their way past the students who were making their way to the dorms, to await the signal that the coast was clear...

But from what?

That question annoyed Ruby, even more so than the fact that her time with Blake- which could have made her break out of her annual depression- was disrupted by alarms. For what the alarms were for, she did not know. She had one idea: and the anger that was in her rose once again. She had read somewhere that beowolf attacks had become a real problem for the academy; so much so that the academy had its own beowolf task force, which did nothing as everyone on the first year it was formed were killed, injured or quit, so they were useless.

"Ruby? Over here!" Yang yelled as she saw the girl use her semblance and, just like that, appeared behind her and carried on running. She ran towards the forest where the monsters of Grimm were coming from. "Okay then..." she turned her head to see a confused Nora and a tired- as always- Ren.

"Where did she... how did she do that." Blake finally caught up to Yang, not fatigued, but panting heavily. She looked at Ren, who was tired; she then looked at Nora, who was admiring a statuette, and finally at Yang, still the fearful look upon her face.

"I forgot you never saw her semblance." She shook her head as she could tell that Yang was going to give her a story.

"Just give me the really small version...I have to catch up to her."

"She can run so fast that you would think she could teleport. She leaves behind a trail of rose petals, but good luck following her." Yang looked at Blake with a sad expression on the girl's face as Blake merely nodded, about to run after her before Yang placed a hand on her arm, keeping her there. "Don't disturb what ever she's doing...for your sake." Blake shoved her arm out of Yang's running after the long gone redhead.

(^^^^^^)

The howling was gut wrenching as she heard howls of pain as the broken moon slowly rose from the sky, pushing the sun over the other side of the earth. "Ruby?!" Blake called out, and that was when the howling stopped. For a moment she feared the worst, which was that Ruby had been killed, but she shook her head as she heard the faintest of squelch noises, followed by something hitting the floor. She ran in the direction of the faint howls of pain from the Grimm and the sounds drowning out, toning down to simple whimpers.

Then silence.

This made Blake uneasy as she called out for Ruby again, feeling a sense of sorrow crash over her as she feared this would be the end of them.

"RUBY, WHERE ARE YOU?" she carried on to a clearing where she saw the most horrific sight she ever thought she would...the bodies of the dead beowolves surrounded a little red cape, with the owner's body wrapped in it...

She felt then, a whoosh around her and felt as if she couldn't breathe, and a squelch sound as she was thrown like a ragdoll.

(^^^^^^)

**Fifteen minutes earlier...**

The first one went down almost without a fight, as if it were contemplating on whether to even attack the redheaded girl, but the decision was easily made for the rest of the pack of beowolves, as they saw their comrade go down and the enraged girl in a red hood charge at them before cleaving one in half, its guts and entrails sliding on the floor.

"Come on doggies. Let's play." She laughed, sending fear up the backs of the lesser beowolves as they heard the grimacing chuckle turn into an angered charge. They all yelped as the first one was chopped down at the knees, it's head crashing on the floor and a sickening crushing sound emanating from it, indicating that it had broken its snout...or nose... and the bone had flown up into its brain, causing it to shatter the fabric of the central area for the communication with the others and sending a shock through them all as she soon realised she had killed the alpha...and so soon too. Ruby frowned at the thought of not having more time with the beowolf, before turning her looks at the lesser ones, backing away.

As she quickly lopped off their heads, the sound echoing through the forest as they dropped to the floor or whined in pain, she kept going, hacking them all into ribbons as guts spun around and flew in the air, crashing with a squelching sound as they hit the floor. She had thought it funny to take a beowolves eye out, making it fumble around in pain and throw out its hands, trying to claw the girl.

"Ooh, a fighter. I like it." She dashed over to the beowolf, rose petals falling in her wake as she approached the beast with tremendous speeds, lifting him up with her strength and snapping its neck with the hand, throwing the body away as she went to dispatch the other beowolf. She took a step and realised that this was the true alpha, and the other was a decoy. Impressive, but no good to stop her from attacking.

She could see the anger in its eyes as he rose, stopping the mock cowering and replaced it with anger, though that anger didn't even match what Ruby was feeling. She dashed over to him, trying to grab his neck, but he saw the way she was and moved to the side, narrowly missing the extended hand which grasped at the air where he should have been. She would have been surprised, had she not remembered the lessons she slept through, the classes she took and the teachers she had to eventually listen to drone on about the speed and agility of the alpha males.

She swung her scythe to block the blow that came at her head, narrowly missing it as she blocked. She didn't even stumble as she had blocked another attack, sending the beast pedalling into a flurry of attacks. One such attack sent a shock down the blade of Crescent Rose and into Ruby's hands, making her have to dodge the rest of the attacks as her hands actually hurt. She dodged a very narrow attack, the claw of the beast missing her face by half an inch. Luckily- for the alpha anyway- her hair had not been sliced or, like Yang she would have destroyed the beast; but she did not want to, as she wanted it to suffer for that day she suffered.

She reared up and took a charge at the beast again,, predicting it would dodge the attack and moving to the direction it moved last second, grabbing the beowolves head, moving her other hand to its neck and lifting it off the ground, the much taller beast high in the air. It let out a yelp of joy as it took this opportunity to slash at the girl, slicing through her skirt and hitting her stomach, making her whelp in pain but, at the same time more angry. She placed the hand that was at the top of the beast's head and, with one savage pull, shattered the alpha's jaw and destroyed the tendons keeping the monster's face together, throwing its jaw on the ground after she did so. She watched as it thrashed in her arms, trying to escape as it directed its gaze away from her and towards something behind her...

(^^^^^^)

"Ruby!" _Oh my god, no! _She cried in her head as she sprinted to the seemingly unconscious woman on the floor, only then noticing the blood from her previous wounds that she had taken from the monster alpha beowolf, and the gash along her back as the unknown and assumed Grimm attacked her. "Ruby!" she repeated as she was almost there, and then stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a shadow on the ground. Raising her head, and turning, she created a face of horror as the beast raised its paw, claws poised for her face as the claw came down and... She felt herself being thrown across the clearing, dazed by what had just happened.

She first grabbed her head as she shook the creeping concussion come to her, her vision slightly hazy before she manages to gain it back. She stood, looking over at the soaking pool of blood from where the body of the seemingly dead Ruby was supposed to be...and gasped as she followed the fluttering rose petals with her eyes and almost dropped to the ground, weak at the knees at what had just happened, at what she just saw.

"RUBY!" she was angered and distraught at the sight: it became apparent at what had happened: Ruby had used her semblance, pushing Blake out of the way from the potentially fatal blow from the Ursa which had its sharp, knife like claws lodged in to Ruby's ribcage. The only sound was the gurgling come from Ruby mouth as the feint trail of blood slithered down her face, dropping onto the floor and creating a separate pool of blood. The Ursa was about to drive its claw further in as the sound of its head coming off and sliding to the ground, a trail of dark red blood seeped out of the decapitated monster, mingling with Ruby's. She watched in awe as Ruby pulled herself of the beast's claw as the head rolled down to Blake's feet, who had realised she was standing: how, she did not know, but that didn't stop her from running to the now lying down redhead, blood trickled out of her mouth as all that could be heard were gurgling sounds.

She had arrived at the side of her, praying that she was still alive when the gurgling stopped and the movement decreased to almost nothing. Ruby's ribcage was clearly visible and the place- barely an inch beneath her heart was gaping and oozing with blood.

As if on cue, she had heard the footsteps of her almost silent partner and turned her head slightly, holding back the wince that almost came and replaced it with a smile. "B-Blake..." she coughed up more blood as she turned her head towards the sky, coughing and wheezing as blood trickled out of her usually snow white complexion and replaced the skin with a light crimson.

"Ruby!" Blake had made it to the girl on the floor, more panicked when she had heard the wheezing and the soft voice call her name again. She ran over and kneeled down, next to Ruby's dying form as she placed a hand on Ruby's face, turning it to her own.

"RUBY!" came the cry from Yang as she erupted from the bushes, followed by Weiss, Nora and Ren, Pyrrha and Jaun were too busy fighting the monsters that threatened to follow them, Jaun using his training form Pyrrha to help him. Nora and Ren almost froze to their places as they walked, being careful not to slip on the entrails which were clearly from the bodies of the beowolf bodies around them as Yang was already at their sides, Blake not even fazed by the usually bouncy and boisterous blonde crying, tears running down her face as she grabbed Ruby's arm. "Ruby, come on! Stay alive please."

"Oh hey Yang..." she coughed again, blood coming out as she turned her head, looking past Blake and signalling the tearing up Nora and the shocked Ren to come to her. they both hurried over, Ren kneeling down on one knee and Nora, tears welling in her eyes, crouching down, taking Ruby's free hand, as the other was covered with Blake's hand, her thumbs trailing over the Faunus' to keep her calm.

"Nora, don't cry..." she coughed again, sounding more violent than the last. "Ren, I...I think your guns are cool... too bad I couldn't use them once." She coughed again, although this time she managed to stop it from erupting from her mouth as Ren gave a slight chuckle at the comment she had made. She turned her head to Yang, looking into those yellow eyes of her sister and told Yang something she would never forget. "Yang, be brave, and kick anyone's ass if they hurt anyone on our team..." she didn't cough this time, but her body went limp as she used the last of her strength, her aura fading, as she turned her head too Blake, who was tearing up. "Don't cry my kitten..." she stifled a cough as she looked her in the eyes, Yang letting go of her sister's right side. "I'll always be right next you...and if Yang hurts you, I'm haunting her..." at that her eyes glazed over as she dropped her head on the grass, face pointing the sky. "I'm tired...I think I'll go to sleep for a while..." and at that, she closed her eyes. 

"Wait, I can do something...But it will hurt and there are no guarantees of survival..."Ren started to say as Yang, Blake and Nora all shouted in unison. "JUST DO IT!"

He walked over to Ruby as she saw the light of his hands go green...and then black...

The darkness ready to claim her...

(^^^^^^)

**So, guys, come on. I do realise that the chapter was smaller than the ones I normally do, but, I can show you why:**

**Reason 1: I needed to leave a cliff-hanger to keep you on edge.**

**Reason 2: It was supposed to be full of fluff and violence, but who doesn't like a good, sad and extremely unhappy way to end a chapter?**

**Leave any questions as I realise that some of you may be confused. Come on, your feedback helps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so I'm taking a more descriptive route towards the background, as well as the generic and important characters... and I've fixed the spacing issues...again...**

**I'm also focusing on Ruby's past for this while she's in the hospital. I will also make it very clear as to how she got there and will be explaining it, as well as the feelings that Blake, Yang and even Weiss convey.**

**A simple question which will answer the opening scene: In the "Red" trailer, how come she's in the woods? I may have already answered this by one of my chapters, but I also need to explain hwy she hates everything...**

**It will also focus on the darker side of Ruby, which no one seems to see.**

**I'll shut up now...**

**(^^^^^^)**

The trees are un naturally tall, casting looming shadows on the ground, casting still silhouettes of branches brushing around the immensely gentle and yet somewhat forceful wind, making the theme around the hooded, red clad, young and rosy cheeked woman approaching the silver- marble plaque- which, somehow always seems shiny, even considering the moon is relentlessly holding the clouds over the bright luminescent orb in the sky; contrasting the darkness of the shade and the light of the fractured moon into an eternal twilight. This would make even the sturdiest of hunters and the bravest of warriors think twice about coming here, but not her; she visits every six months, allowing the beasts of Grimm that inhabit the woods a fighting chance to prepare for the slaughter that always takes place. She doesn't seem fazed; however, as the moon shows the Grimm the way to the fateful area of endless and seemingly impossible massacres which had took place. She had only ever once felt the need to turn back, but that was only once she had become the leader of team RWBY, as a pang of responsibility came over her, but she brushed it off as she continued her inevitable approach to the cliff where Summer Rose, the mother of her and her step sister Yang, laid.

"Summer Rose, thus I kindly scatter". There was nothing kind about the fact that Ruby had almost became an orphan that night, as she watched while her parents decimated a group of raiding Beowolves, only to be decapitated and slaughtered, her father dying in her arms as her mother's head rolled on the floor. She had always seemed to never shed a tear when she came here, kneeled in front of the plaque covered headstone and placed a bouquet of roses, before standing up and walking towards the inevitable slaughter of the waiting beowolves.

She walked through the trees, approaching the area with an almost unsuspecting and somewhat calm stride, her legs being put in front of the other as she walked.

(^^^^^^)

The constant beeping of medical equipment seemed in tune and beat with the heart of the young patient on the bed, wires and IV tubes sticking from the thin, slender, pale and somewhat muscular arms. Well, they would have to be, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to wield that massive bastardization of a scythe and an antimatter rifle. Even more impressive to the teachers- other than the fact that she wields the most dangerous weapon in the entire world like a child with a foam sword, not caring how she does it- was the fact that she made and designed this weapon. They had encountered a number of her designs that not even the most skilled of weapon smiths would be able to think of, let alone design and actually add them to a weapon. Ruby somehow gained every teacher's respect- even Glynda Goodwitch's, which not even the teacher's themselves have gained- and trust, considering she was only fifteen and too young to be even attending the academy.

Blake sat there, still, silk hands encased by her own, head down, resting in the area next to Ruby's arm, which was, by now, washed of all the blood that covered it, replaced with scratched skin. The once smooth exterior that was once Ruby's ribcage was now a stitched, scratched and cut ridden mess. Her face was left untouched, save for a scar leading from her chin to her lips, where it had healed already, considering the fact that it only happened yesterday.

Ren had to explain how she had survived; and what he said shocked even the most experienced aura users. he had used his aura to bring her back to life after she died long enough for her blood to congeal and fill the holes of her scratches, long enough for them to carry her to the academy where Ren then collapsed as his aura usage had rendered him unconscious. He was sitting up right, on a bed, next to Ruby and Blake and staring at the young woman, hoping she would somehow wake. He had been told that she was lucky to have even survived at all, let alone surviving after they got her here to the infirmary. Glynda was reading a report from one of the doctors who were attending to Ruby, Headmaster Ozpin next to her, using his cane and sipping his coffee every couple of seconds. Yang's hair was a mess, not a regular occurrence. If she ever had her hair even slightly out of place she would punch the nearest thing in sight, hospitalising it.

Weiss had gone to get food for the group, as she was the one who seemed like she always did; no dishevelled hair, no crinkled clothing, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Blake was asleep, dreaming of what the doctor had said about Ruby, replaying the words over and over in her head: "She may wake up today". The fact that she may wake up was better than her not waking up at all, and her dreams were littered of memories she and Ruby had shared; from the first time they held hands, to the time she had revealed her cat ears to Ruby- who absolutely loved them- and the fondest memory she had of her and Ruby was the first kiss. She had always loved dreaming of that moment, all of the different scenarios they could have been in, and the people who were watching. Of course when they did it, no one was around, but that hadn't bothered her.

(^^^^^^)

How many times had she been here? She couldn't count. But there was already something off about the visit already, and as she was calmly walking, she couldn't help but feel it. There was something or somebody who shouldn't be here. She was unfazed by it, however, when she reached the clearing, and the usual sights of beowolves were there, with an added addition to it: behind them was a woman clad in black, a bow covering her forehead and a sleeveless black shirt. Also, a sword on her back, a ribbon on the side of it and a black pair of shoes covering her feet from the snow around them. She did not focus on the mysterious woman who just stood there through out the entire battle. Well, in Ruby's opinion, it wasn't a battle if they never stood a chance.

She used her semblance to retreat from the lunging monstrosities, a bundle of rose petals slipping between their claws, looking up at the form who had flown up into the air as she always did and spun, her face revealed to them as she hung there, in the light of the now uncovered but still fractured moon, staring down at the beowolves before spinning and bringing Crescent Rose to her sniper form. She shot at the beasts, killing one, and two then three before she landed. She continued shooting at the beowolves that charged at her, each being shot as she planted the full form of her scythe into the ground and hailed bullets down on them. She spun, as a ballet dancer would, each turn killing two beowolves. She stopped the flurry of attacks she was dealing out, and looked upon the dismembered limbs and bodies of the dead beowolves around her turning to rose petals. She wore a still, un- perplexed face and a neutral expression that made her the most sophisticated seeming warrior.

She spun again, her combat skirt twirling as she did so, her face still neutral, and her hands reaching and fluidly pulling out a small container of dust bullets, the container wearing the emblem of a dot with four diagonally placed arrows facing them down. She loaded the ammunition in and, just as fluidly as she had loaded the gun, shot her self forward, slicing and spinning her blade, forcing the bodies of the beowolves to split in half and fly upwards, causing a spray of rose petals to come from the deceased bodies and cover the snow red. She was almost finished and she would claim her prize, even as this usually wasn't in the dream...

She had a nagging feeling that it would make it all that sweeter...

(^^^^^^)

"Miss Xiao Long, please refrain from waking her, she is in the most critical stage of recovery. If she is awoken her..." Glynda stopped herself at the sight of Ruby's hands twitching, even under the hands of Blake, who was now wide awake and staring at the twitching Ruby, who was clearly dreaming as her heart rate slowed and her face curled into a smile.

Yang ran to her side, gripping the other hand in a death grip, whispering over and over again the words which must've been programmed into her head.

"Come on, sis...wake up..."

(^^^^^^)

As she finished, she stood there, beaming and waiting for her dream to end as it usually did once she reached this bit, but nothing happened. She concluded it down to the appearance of the strangely familiar black-clad woman, who was now walking towards her, hips swaying and feet muffled under the snow. She seemed to be of no immediate threat, so Ruby felt no need to turn Crescent Rose, the unholy child of an antimatter rifle and a scythe, on the slow approaching woman.

She came closer, standing practically an inch away from her face; a hand snaked around her head and pulled her closer, a chilled air of her breath feeling warm against her cheeks. Then their faces met, Ruby's hand wrapped around the other woman's hips, pulling her closer as their lips passionately met, causing her to realise who it was and immediately melt into the woman, tilting her head slightly...

(^^^^^^)

"Blake..." Ruby faintly whispered, making her friends around them- including Weiss, who now returned from the food gathering- shoot their heads up and stare at her, Glynda just stared on in amazement as the doctors hollow words had proven true. She watched the woman squirm, and then her eyes shot open, causing a surprised squeal to come from her sister, Yang- who was, at the time, staring down at Ruby's hand, which collided with her face, knocking her off the balancing position she was in and causing a soft giggle to emanate form Ruby's parted and slightly dehydrated lips. Blake looked on in amusement and glee that Ruby was finally awake; and still kicking Yang's ass.

"Ruby! Oh, thank god your okay." Blake had subconsciously shouted out, not noticing the eyes trained on her for a split second before turning to the young redhead.

"Hey. What happened?" her voice sounded tired and raggedy as she breathed with slow, even breathes, staring right into her eyes, orange blazing staring back at her.

"Y-You don't remember?" Yang questioned, a small smack mark on her face from when Ruby 'unconsciously' smacked Yang to the floor. "Y-You..."

She began, but was cut off by the voice of Ren, who was now standing. "You saved Blake from an Ursa, fatally wounding you and saving everyone else on the team." He coughed slightly, as if to signal a doctor's report, which flew into his open hand and he started to read off the report. "Your entire left side of your ribcage was broken, your arm was fractured, and you suffered internal bleeding, a torn ligament and a swollen ankle. Apart from that you are fine."

"Fine!?" Blake and Yang shouted at the man who was still wearing his combat uniform. "She is not fine!"

"Yang, SHUT UP." She turned her head to Blake and said; "we'll leave you two alone for a bit". At that, Weiss dragged Ren and Yang out, Glynda following suit and Ozpin giving Ruby a quick nod before placing a replica cane of his next to her bed, saying that if she wants to get up, she can use it for as long as she needs. He then walked out, leaving the two alone. They waited until they heard the sound of the door closing and the chattering behind it as Weiss led everyone away, leaving the two alone for at least ten minutes.

"Ruby..." Blake started, tears welling in her eyes as she had refused, earlier on multiple occasions, to cry in front of her team mates. Ruby raised her unharmed hand and cupped her cheek, feeling the warmth she had felt in her dream turn into reality. She used her fingers and thumb to wipe the tears away, still holding her face as she couldn't move the other hand due to... certain reasons. She tried, but failed as she felt pins and needles claim it instead, making it numb from Yang's death grip. _God damn it Yang! You deserve that smack._

"Don't cry, I'm still here, kitten..." Just like that, Blake was upon her, her lips crashing against hers, knocking the wind from Ruby's lungs as she melted into it, deepening the kiss. They finally let go, but remained close to each other, Ruby's arm on her face as Blake's was wrapped around her neck.

"Ruby..." Blake tried to say again, but Ruby would have none of it. She moved her hand around the now taller woman's head, bringing her closer as she kissed again, but this one was a desperate attempt to stop her girlfriend from crying. It worked as she could feel Blake ease up, her muscles loosen and her mouth soften.

"Don't cry." She repeated as they broke. She had sounded sterner this time as it sounded more like an order. "I'm still here, so let's just enjoy that, please." Blake nodded in agreement as Ruby slid over slightly, wincing at the pain and biting her lip as she gave Blake enough room- and a warrant- to lie down next to her. she wrapped her arms around Blake as she cradled her, Blake instinctively melted into Ruby, resting her head on her chest, right on top of \Ruby's heart, hearing it beat like a drum but also a soothing dance routine would have broken out, if not for Ruby's injuries.

"Does it hurt?" Blake questioned, almost regretting it as she couldn't help but feel saddened and sickened at the thought of Ruby in pain.

"Oh yeah, a lot." She said it almost mockingly, but it somehow soothed Blake to the point of Ruby actually having to wrap her arms around Blake to make sure she was there.

"Ruby?" Blake asked, a bit of tiredness from the fact that she had been woken.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course you do, there's just nobody like me out there!" Ruby and Blake giggled at this, before Blake went back to her soothing and yet serious voice.

"I love you Ruby. We need to say that more often."

Blake...my little kitty cat. I love you too". She took a moment of silence before saying something that only she knew Blake could hear. "We should definitely say that more."

At that, her and Ruby fell asleep, none noticing the nurses come back before seeing the sight of them two embraced on a hospital bed forced them out.

They slept throughout the entire day, both in each other's arm, clinging on as if their life depended on it.

(^^^^^^)

"Did it work, is she dead?" Roman Torchwick looked a lot like something out of an anime or a comic. His orange hair slanting to one side due to his hat which he wore constantly; the cigar in his mouth which he only ever put out once- when he was fighting that insufferable little red girl, known as Ruby Rose- and his white jacket which, for unknown reasons, no matter how bad he was beaten, he still resembled a crook.

"N-No sir. The Ursa venom didn't do the trick. She's being healed at Beacon infirmary." The young man was about Weiss' age, but he was a Faunus, with long rabbit ears and a small nose.

"I see. Let the agent we have over there deal with it."

(^^^^^^)

**Oh I'm just too mean with these cliff-hangers. I just love to leave you all hanging.**

**Yeah, I do realize that was terrible. Anyway, the next chapter will bring out Ruby's bitchy side, I promise.**

**By the way, I realize that I haven't said it yet so here goes...**

"**I do not, nor will I ever, own the RWBY franchise. I did, however make my own story, which was loosely based of off the original RWBY story line, and do not make any claim towards the characters or areas and locations. I only claim my story AS MY OWN."**

**So then. Review, leave comments and please; don't come bitching to me when you realise I made this all on my own. I'M JUST TOO AWESOME FOR YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

"If you want to find true happiness, you must walk a thousand steps. To find the thousand steps, you must find happiness." – Me.

She was permitted to leave the hospital earlier than even the doctors and the nurses themselves could've predicted. She and Blake walked down the hallways, the numerous friends and students stopping to either gawk at the sight before them or to offer assistance, which was declined by Ruby as she was not going to let anything ruin the moment she was in. Something felt off, like something was empty and even Blake's support and undying love could not fill. It was anger.

Even as she felt sick with the anger trying to take over, Blake tempered it, calming the beast within her by gentle whispers or the occasional joke. She was, come to think of it, very funny. Her cane in one hand and Blake's in the other, she walked to the doors and stopped right outside her dormitory.

"Blake." Ruby said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Blake was reading a book, but stopped as soon as she heard her whispers.

"As soon as I open the door, grab my shoulders and pull me back as fast as you can."

"Why?" her worrying voice came into play as she tried to think of a reason.

"One word, Blake; Yang." At this, Ruby let go of Blake's hand and opened the door, Blake complying by grabbing Ruby's shoulders just as the door opened and pulled. Ruby came back, balancing on her cane and laughed at the sight before her: Yang was on the floor, clearly face planting it as she fell from the failed attempt to rush her.

"Sorry Yang. Nurse says I got to keep your un-bearable bear hugs to a minimum." Ruby and Blake walked in, hand in hand, stepping over a sulking Yang.

"Two can play that game Ruby!" in the blink of an eye, Yang pushed Blake to a corner and picked Ruby up, not crushing her as she usually would, but just enough to cause pain to shoot through her body. "YANG LET GO!" She screamed as pain shot through her spine and as Yang released, crumpled to the floor.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake asked, running over to her and pulling her up, passing her the cane that landed on the floor.

"Y-Yeah." She turned her head to Yang and frowned. "I told you no hugs!"

Yang had never heard Ruby shout, neither had Blake, and it really was scary. The only one missing was Weiss. Oh how she would have been shaking in her white boots, Ruby would have loved it to finally scare her for once. "Ruby please, calm down." Blake placed a loving hand on her shoulder, and made an inwards sigh of relief when she felt Ruby's hand cover hers and her muscles relax.

"Alright Blakey: Just for you." Ruby stared at the now shivering Yang and shot a smile towards her, calming her sister. "Sorry Yang. I just... snapped." At this, Yang smiled back and Weiss popped through the door, astounded at what she saw before her; Ruby was alive.

"Ruby? You're supposed to be dead!" this elicited a gasp from Yang and a rolling of the eyes from Blake because Ruby clearly was not dead. "Y-You're supposed to be six feet under by now!"

"Okay, Weiss, what are you going on about?" Blake just had to ask, didn't she?

"Ruby took enough venom to shrivel up and turn inside out." Weiss' voice was shaky, but stern as she continued. "Your doctors said you were hit by an Ursa and poisoned by venom. I didn't believe it first, but there have been reports of specially modified Ursa which have claws infused with venom."

"Torchwick." At that single word from Ruby, her eyes filled with anger. She dropped her cane, her precious wounds seemingly non-existent as she walked over to her bed and pulled a special cartridge with a diamond and two skulls next to it. The team was shocked; how could she just walk around without help when the doctor said she had her ribs almost powdered and her ankle bone swollen?

She walked over to her Crescent Rose and grabbed it; swinging it to her shoulder and unsheathing it, placing the cartridge where her normal ammo would go and folded it back up. She then walked over to her bed and lay the weapon on a bit of red cloth on top of it, still the team were shocked. "Blake. Come here and help me." At that, Blake snapped out of her stupor and walked over, standing next to Ruby. "Grab the curtain and hold it still in the air, stretching it out a bit."

"Um, okay." Blake walked over and did as told, hearing the weapon of Crescent Rose swing out into gun form, but something happened; the curtain evaporated, no harm done to her hands.

Weiss finally snapped out of her trance and spoke "What was that? Ruby, how did you do that?" Ruby turned and smiled. The weapon that was then sheathed as quickly and as smoothly as it was formed not a second ago.

"Let's just say that I made a special kind of dust that can destroy objects at the molecular level, and just leave it at that. Okay?" Weiss was dumbfounded. No one could make dust, well, at least not without the use of other dust, but that was all elemental. No one had ever even thought of creating this kind of dust before.

"Blake..." Ruby turned to Blake now, who was still standing next to Ruby, no longer holding the decimated curtain. "Something's wrong..." at those simple words, Ruby's injuries came back to her, and numbed her whole body, following it through by forcing her to grab the side of the bed, as to not fall over from the pain. Blake walked her over to the bed they both shared, which was hers, and sat Ruby down, pulling her in to her side as Ruby almost collapsed on the bed. The doctor had warned her about this, telling her that if she actually managed to walk without the cane, it would be cripplingly painful.

The only sounds that vibrated through the room was the sound of a small breath hitching, sobbing then silence, as Ruby fell asleep in Blake's arms, as she usually did. Yang was worried, but after seeing her sister asleep, she left the dorm, followed by a still wondering Weiss.

Blake slipped in to the bed, not caring that she was still in her combat gear, and wrapped her arms around Ruby, thinking about what dreams Ruby was engaged in.

(^^^^^^)

In this memory, she was walking in a forest of some sorts, a flurry of rose petals and blossom leaves swirling around her, and a woman in black. All of her happy dreams consisted of this woman's entry, somehow or another. Ruby had her cloak and hood on, the hood raised to cover her face and the cloak flowing in the wind behind her. the black wearing woman, not that much older than Ruby herself, was wearing the usual attire; black bow on her head, followed by Gambol Shroud resting on her back and her sleeveless top with black and white accents. Ruby had her famed Crescent Rose with her, swaying at the back of her hip as it always did. The sun was bright, but the trees off in the distance covered up enough light to make the area around them shaded and peaceful.

Then, as if on cue to ruin the peace they were in, a roar echoed through the forest they were walking in. At first they thought it was an animal, but them the one thing she hated more than anything approached her; A beowolf.

Then, Crescent Rose was gone. Where did it go and how did it even leave? She couldn't figure it out, but the sight of the beowolf enraged her. She was about to charge it, but couldn't. Her feet her paralysed as was the rest of her body. The woman charged at the beast, Gambol Shroud in hand as she did so. A slicing sound echoed throughout the area as an arm from the beowolf fell to the ground, but immediately grew back, much to the fury of both Ruby- who couldn't move- and Blake, who was slicing all if its limbs as each one grew back. She became increasingly infuriated, slicing its head off, just for it to grow back.

Ruby tried to scream, but nothing happened, no vice was present. She watched in horror as she couldn't help. She was helpless; weak and useless. Tears rolled down her eyes as Blake's weapon was knocked out of her hands and she flew backwards, landing on a fallen tree. Then, the most sickening sound pierced her ears. It was the sound of Blake screaming as the beowolf was upon her and stabbed its claw through her neck, about to decapitate it.

This seemed too familiar to Ruby, but she shrugged off the thought and, miraculously, flew forward and flung the beowolf off of her, throwing into a tree with such force that it spit in two and the beast died.

"Blake, please don't leave me." Tears fell from her eyes as she heard the raggedy breathing of her love as she watched the jets of blood stream from her mouth as she spoke.

"I love you, Ruby. I'll always be here." at that, she pointed at Ruby's heart, and went silent.

It finally dawned on her; this was how her mother and father died. She screamed and cried for hours.

(^^^^^^)

She awoke, screaming and shaking. "Ruby, it's okay. It was just a dream." Blake was next to her, grabbing Ruby's shaking hand and bringing it to her own face, nuzzling it as a cat would.

"T-Thanks Blake." She stretched over and slinked her other hand around Blake's head, pulling her in and planting a gentle kiss upon her lips, Blake sinking in and moaning into Ruby's mouth. She pulled away, Ruby's strawberry taste on her lips.

"Blake..."

"Yes Ruby, what is it?"

"Thank you. For being there for me when I needed it. Thank you for loving me. The last word caused a tear to fall from her face, staining the perfect smooth skin of her cheeks.

Blake couldn't take it anymore; she just couldn't. "Ruby, you know I love you more than life it's self, so Ruby, I love you." At that, their lips met, never parting until they needed air.

"We'll...ah...leave you two alone." Yang walked out, followed by a visibly worried Weiss. She was worried because she had been woken from her sleep with a shriek of pure terror.

After they left, Ruby turned to Blake. "I need a shower. Care to join?" it wasn't often that Ruby made lewd jokes, but when she had, Blake seriously considered them. Seeing the spark of hope in Ruby's eyes made the decision for her.

"Sure."

At that, they walked in the dorm's single shower, slowly unchanging. The passion took over as Blake immediately pulled Ruby into a longing and passionate kiss.

"Blake, I love you Soooooo much!" at this Blake giggled. It was an extremely funny sight when Ruby was drunk off of love and passion, but she never minded.

They entered the shower, kissing all the way through and never stopping, only for air, caressing each other's bodies.

The pain didn't hurt any more, Ruby was happy...

But it couldn't last...

**A/N: sorry this took so long to bring this to you all. I haven't slept at all for nearly three days, so I was shattered beyond belief. **

**If you couldn't tell, this was a mainly fluff chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"No..."

"Oh, come on! Please?" Ruby put on her biggest puppy dog look.

"No, Ruby."

"Come on Blakey, for me?" Blake stared at the girl with a walking stick, and even a week past the accident, she still has to use it. She frowned, staring at the girl she loved so dearly. Every time she fell asleep, it would be next to her. She had no issues with what had happened in that shower, and, come to think of it, Ruby was actually even more loving than before it. Again, she had no issues.

What actually astonished Blake was that when Ruby had crescent Rose, she could walk perfectly fine. Ozpin- even if she couldn't walk properly again- wanted her to stay here for a reason far beyond complicated, and he would reveal it to Ruby... in time. She had also gotten better with the scythe, not worse. Once, she beat Cardin with in an inch of his life because he mocked her during a combat exercise. Yang was still furious at Goodwitch for sending her out there...

(^^^^^^)

**Three days ago...**

The room went quiet as Goodwitch announced the competition; Cardin was to fight an unknown person... well unknown until now.

"Would anyone like challenge mister Winchester?" Glynda asked with her eyes reading each student's statistics. Her eyes grazed over to Ruby, who was sitting with her hand shot up firmly in the air, and to everyone, this was a shock. It was no secret that the girl could barely walk without the cane, let alone fight- or that's what everyone assumed, anyway.

"Okay. Cardin Winchester fights Ruby Rose, our number one student at combat." She turned to stare at Cardin before adding on to her original sentence. "If she is defeated, that puts you to the top of the leader board, and Miss Rose will take second place."

"WHAT?!" the entire team of RWBY- with the exception of Ruby- and JNPR were shouting in unison.

Yang's eyes grew wide with fury as Glynda was about to send a crippled Ruby to fight against the school bully and she had no way to help her. "Please, miss, don't let her go out there."

"Yang, it's okay." Ruby said rather meekly. She was looking forward to the fight, even more than she looked forward to dates with Blake... well, maybe not that much.

"Ruby... Why are you doing this?" Blake said, clearly angered that her girlfriend would do this. She valued Ruby, and would stand beside her no matter what.

"Blake, please. I'll be fine. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes Ruby. But if he hurts you..."

"Calm down. Take deep breaths kitten." It was also no secret that Ruby and Blake were romantically involved, and everyone instantly left the two alone to sort it out, except Glynda, who looked on in amusement.

"Just... kick his racist ass. Okay?" Blake gave Ruby a hug, who instantly returned it. Breaking the hug, Ruby used her cane to balance her walking as she went to the waiting Cardin. He tapped his toe on the ground, awaiting the girl to fight.

"Ruby, are you ready?" Glynda asked and Ruby gave a slight nod. "Cardin?" he huffed and hefted his mace in his hands.

"Three..." Ruby's heart wasn't even pounding, no adrenaline getting to her. She just felt calm as she released her cane and unsheathed crescent Rose, surprising all watching. She couldn't even stand without the cane, and here she was, standing perfectly up right in her usual combat stance.

"Two..." Cardin's breath hitched slightly as he watched Ruby stand perfectly straight.

"One..." everyone looked worried- especially Yang and Blake- and clamped their faces up against the window, Jaune's heart and Pyrrha's breathing stopping and Nora and Ren's gaze focusing on the red girl.

"If he lays a finger on her, we'll chop off his balls." Yang growled and Blake did the same, showing understanding and agreement.

"Fight!" Just as those words came to Cardin's ears, Ruby shuffled slightly., hefting the weightless scythe form one side of the room to the other, and raised her cloak as she did so, vanishing in a flurry of rose petals. Cardin just took his normal battle stance.

After a minute or so of Ruby being invisible, Cardin called out, circling the area he was last in. "So, the cripple can hide!" Yang clenched her teeth.

"Look behind you..." Ruby sounded and Cardin spun on his heels, only to see a cloud of rose petals. He instantly felt something hit him on the back of the head, and was knocked to the ground.

When he looked up there was Ruby, smiling as always. "Want to fight little old me?" she giggled as she made that comment. "Okay then..."

"Listen, kid, how old are you, anyway? Two, five?" Cardin laughed as the taunt sent Ruby quiet, before the unthinkable happened; the rage which Ruby had pent up all those years ago had flown free, creating a red aura to emanate around Ruby and her face to become that of an angry expression... Ruby has never been angry... ever.

"Yang..." Blake grabbed her partner's face and turned it away from the sight that was Ruby. "Have you ever seen her angry?"

"No... This is new... and entertaining."

Back on the arena floor, Ruby let out a high pitched scream and grabbed Cardin by the neck, dropping her weapon, no longer using it as a support for her injuries. "I. Hate. YOU!" she punctuated each syllable with a punch, knocking Cardin's aura in to the red zone in one hit and taking it down completely with the next. One minute he had 100 percent aura and now he had none.

"What the hell!? Oh no..." Yang immediately saw Ruby's eyes go from their trademark silver to a much darker black with a small yellow pupil in the middle.

"What is it?" Yang pointed down to Ruby's changed eyes and Weiss gasped, the only thing she had said or done since the match began.

Back again on the field, Glynda could only watch as Ruby- the crippled girl- could batter a boy much bigger than her and someone who had no issues with health at all into a bloody pulp. After she was done, her eyes went back to their silver and her arms flailed around as she grabbed her weapon, standing upright again. Se leant down as casually as one could do in this situation and pulled the cane to her, unsheathing crescent Rose in the process. No one could even begin to fathom what had just happened, but the frantic cries of Cardin's team could be heard.

Dove turned to face Ruby, now only an inch away. "I'll kill you, bitch!" he screamed in her face.

"What did you just call me?" her eyes flickered between Black and yellow and silver, sending a well taken meaning to the rest of the team, but not Dove.

"You heard, bitch!"

"Say bitch... one more time." Her eyes were now a fixated yellow and black, and all everyone else could do was watch and not get caught in the crossfire.

"Bitch!" before he could get any more words out, a hand shot right into his shoulder, causing him to call out in pain as she knocked him unconscious. She looked around, her hand bloodied and her face soft and innocent again, her eyes their patented silver colour again.

"What?" she titled her head to the side, as a puppy would do.

Blake approached her, wrapping her arms around her before letting go and checking the girl for any and all injuries, which she sustained none during their two minute fight... well, more like a near murder. "Oh thank god you're okay! What had happened Ruby? You lost it."

"What are you taking about? I was just about to start the fight."

"Ruby, the fight ended two minutes ago..." Blake trailed off; staring at Ruby's confused face before grabbing her hand softly.

(^^^^^^)

She still remembers the confusion on Ruby's face and loves the girl dearly, but has noticed a rise in Ruby's cold side come out... nobody even thought Ruby could get as cold as she is now. She still acts all sweet around Blake, which means she loves her unconditionally, but the same cannot be said about Blake's feelings towards her...

"Yoo-hoo! Remnant to Blake!" Ruby looked extremely worried at the girl she loved holding.

"Sorry Ruby. Just thinking. And the answer to your previous question is still no. You can't go to the beach with a cane." Ruby's face looked sad, and she pouted. Blake could never resist that pout. She could try and try, but would always cave; the same for Yang and even Weiss.

Speaking of the other two, they went to get some dinner for the group.

"But... we can sit up and read a book... with cookies." Blake said, with a slightly seductive and perverse tone to it.

"Let's go then! We're burning daylight... I mean cookies are waiting." She grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her over to the sofa and sat down, resting her cane on the ground next to them and Blake followed suite afterwards, allowing Ruby to lean in and nuzzle Blake's neck as she pulled a book out and began to read, sometimes pausing to look at those silver orbs and instantly regretting the betrayal she had done while Ruby was in the hospital and while she was taking care of her...

She would have to make a decision, but now was her and Ruby.

She should at least wait until she is healed... right?


	8. Chapter 8

**A couple of later...**

Ruby was sat on one of the reclining chairs the school had to offer; her head resting over one arm rest and the feet flung gracefully over the other. Her legs were healed enough to allow her to do this without any pain, and it never hurt when Blake joined her in this seating plan, her head resting on Ruby's chest as she slept peacefully using Ruby's form as a mattress. She was currently reading a book when she heard the faint purr come from the form above her. She smiled and shifted slightly so she could rest her head on the arm rest drift into sleep... but not before she heard the click of a camera and darted back into consciousness, trying not to move as to wake Blake up.

"This is too cute!" Yang screeched at the top of her voice, waking Blake up. As Blake's eyes shifted open she looked down on Ruby, staring into her hair.

"Good morning." Blake said.

"What's the matter?"

Ruby said nothing and just pointed towards Yang with a camera, laughing and chuckling as she took more pictures. "Are you worried about her taking pictures? She's seen it all."

"Not when you're in your birthday suit she hasn't." Ruby looked as if she was going to scream at Yang, and Blake looked down to herself and Ruby before throwing the sheet that already lay haphazardly over the two to cover more... um... ground. How they even got into that predicament was beyond her, but then she remembered something about cookies, books and a beer or two.

"Shit!" Blake shouted, huddling next to Ruby to hide her modesty. Ruby just covered up more and wrapped her arms around Blake protectively. Blake clutched the covers and made sure they stayed around Ruby before shouting at her partner. "YANG XIAO LONG IF THIS ENDS UP ON THE INTERNET WE'LL KILL YOU!"

"We? What do you mean...?" Yang cowered as she saw the menacing look in Ruby's eyes and the hidden meaning behind it all.

"Yes... We..." Ruby said calmly as she slid her hand down to grab the combat dress she wore and the outfit Blake wore. They slipped into them as Yang still cowered. Ruby was surprisingly calm about it all.

"How are you so calm?" Blake whispered, knowing that Yang was too busy trying to find an escape route, should things go awry.

"Watch, kitten..." she turned, fully clothed in her combat gear and Crescent Rose hanging at the back of her waist. "Now Yang..." she said as she faced Yang, who visibly jumped when she heard her name. "...you remember the last time you sent images on the internet, don't you?" Yang immediately, purely out of instinct, clutched at her stomach.

"Good, you do remember!" she chuckled slightly as Blake just watched with mild amusement. "So, you'll know what I'll do if I find them on the internet..." she hung her hand out in front of her, using the other one to balance off of Blake. "Give me the phone."

"O-okay..." Yang handed her the phone and took this chance to run away, leaving Blake chuckling. Ruby searched through the phone and deleted every single image and video, not even surprised that Yang was there WAY longer than Ruby gave her credit for.

"I have to ask; what did you do to her?" Ruby smiled as Blake smiled back.

"Absolutely nothing: In school, when I was about seven, she saw me make Crescent Rose and her Ember Celica's and got a nightmare of me castrating every man she ever met." She started to give an evil grin before continuing. "Don't ask why she is even scared of that happening, or how she even got such a dream."

Blake stopped smiling and grew serious. "Did you?"

No... But if she keeps it up, we both will..." at that, she and Ruby had burst out laughing, clutching each other for support.

(^^^^^^)

**Two hours later... and a Swiss role later...**

Ruby had been sat there, staring as Blake finished the chocolaty treat before she jumped the poor Faunus, kissing her deeply.

"I love you Blake..."

"Yeah..." Blake said meekly. She had to end it with Ruby, or she would do more harm than good by waiting for Ruby to heal. How was she supposed to know that seeing Ruby in the hospital and in such a needy mode put her firmly in the "I just want to be friends" zone? Well, it was that and a certain dealing she had with a certain criminal, and said criminal was holding her one and only true love hostage.

Ruby sensed something was wrong, and grew stern "What is wrong, Blake? Tell me."

"You won't like the answer." Blake looked into those eyes welling with tears already.

"Who is it?" she said with a sniffle. Clearly this kind of thing had happened before, but Ruby had never felt as close to the others as she did with Blake. How it had gone from a loving tender moment to a heartbreaking series of events that shook and will shake the very ideals with which Ruby had become a huntress.

"Who is what?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Blake saw a side she never wanted to see come out in Ruby; sadness. "Who is it you..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

She finally caught on. "Well..." She stuttered and knew what she had to do.

"Fine..." Ruby said with a sad sounding voice, a voice that didn't suit her... at all. "Just say it and get it over with..." Ruby's tears ceased to flow, and her legs wobbled as she feared what would come next. She grabbed her cane and stood, balancing off the cane. Blake stood up and stared her right in those watery eyes. Ruby really did have a lot of experience with these heartbreaking situations, and it was no wonder Yang was so protective. Weiss was always worrying about Ruby and Ruby cherished Weiss, so perhaps they would work when she got over the words that were to come.

"W-We need to Break- Break apart." She couldn't stand the tears that flowed from her own eyes, but it wasn't as much as the river of tears that flowed from Ruby's eyes. If she was so used to it, why did she cry like it was new to her? Well, it was; she had never felt truly loved until she met Blake, and now she was breaking up with her.

The sobbing that came next was all that could be heard from Ruby. She didn't want an explanation as to why Blake was cheating on her; she didn't want anything except Yang to tell her it was all going to be okay and that Blake would just be good friends with her, but after they had shared such intimacy, she could never look at Blake the same way again.

Ruby walked away, tears streaming down her eyes and staining her cheeks as she cried, walking past the door and smashing it open, revealing a walking away Yang. She hadn't been listening in, for if she had, Blake would have a hole in her head right now. Blake just stood there, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ruby..." she shouted, but to everyone else it came out a whisper. Ruby just sobbed and hobbled over to Yang, the blonde girl hearing the unfamiliar sobs and turned around, only to see a crying Ruby. She ran over to her and pulled her into an embrace when they rounded a corner, away from the countless students that were worried sick for what could make the most powerful student cry. They all turned their gazes towards a tearing up Blake, who was walking out of the room Ruby had just burst from, making her way on the opposite direction and heading towards the dorm, as to tell Weiss what she had just done and get forgiveness from her before she got it from Yang. She didn't expect to even ask for it from Ruby, though.

Pyrrha and Ren were among the crowd and immediately ran towards their least and most favoured people to sort out something they knew nothing about. Ren ran towards Ruby while Pyrrha ran towards Blake, following her to her dorm. Pyrrha did have odd feelings about seeing Ruby wounded and couldn't look at her if she had seen it, let alone spoke to her.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Yang was immediately into what Ruby called "Mother bear" time.

"B-Blake..." she sobbed a bit harder before blurting out the rest of the words. ""She broke up with me!" she sobbed even harder, Yang being her emotional pillow for these kinds of situations dozens of times before. She had never thought that Blake could do that, but whenever Ruby cried, it was when it had happened, and they said it.

"She's just like the rest, Rubes..." she said patting her head, while walking her to the dorm they shared, Blake was taking the long route.

"I thought she was special... I felt loved, Yang!" she shouted into her shirt as she cried. Ren ran around the corner to find Ruby crying. It was common knowledge that when Ruby felt something or someone was special to her; she would lay her life down for them if that's what it took.

"What's wrong Rose?" Ren had called her that plenty of times before and it always seemed to calm her. Maybe it was because these two could actually relate; they both read books and could joke around but were always stoic when needed and hated mornings. They were the best of friends, and it hurt him to see her in such a state.

Yang answered for her. "Only the worst breakup she's ever been through." Ren raised an eyebrow ever so slightly before catching on to the meaning that Ruby has been through many break ups and that was the reason of Yang's over-protective nature. "I'm killing Blake..." she muttered.

"I am afraid I can't assist you here, but can offer comfort when needed. You just need to ask." He bowed before Ruby stopped sniffling and the sobbing topped.

"Thank you Ren. You really are a great friend, you know that?" without invitation, Yang let go of Ruby as Ren approached, bringing her into a cuddle and helping her walk without the cane she dropped, Yang opening any doors for them before they reached the dorm.

The door flew open, Weiss was reading and jumped out of her skin, face a light with anger. Just as she was about to shout at the intruders, her face fell to that of one of concern at the sight of what was before her.

(^^^^^^)

Pyrrha watched as Blake approached the library instead and sat down at a chair, sulking in her seat and reading a book as if nothing had ever happened.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Belladonna?" Pyrrha approached, using her business and formal greeting to catch Blake's attention.

"Ruby...I broke up with her." Blake then recounted the entire tale of how and why, when and where. The reason boggled Pyrrha. She then stopped and all Pyrrha could say was an angered and somewhat disappointed sentence.

"I have heard why Ruby and Yang are close. You just better be her friend afterwards, or Ruby may actually leave the team for good." Pyrrha stood up, glaring at a self pitying Blake. "Her dreaming for a better future for everyone was actually just for herself. The reason she chose to become a hunter was not the reason she gave you." After that, Pyrrha walked out of the room, full knowing why Ruby didn't take these things well. No one knew what Blake had done to make the most cheerful and caring person, who usually shrugs off Weiss' rants and raves as if it were a fly on her hand and continues the day smiling, cry uncontrollably in front of most of the student body and even one or two professors; said professors were Glynda and Peter Port. The former was worried for the girl while the latter jotted what he saw down, as to help him in a report to Ozpin.

No one knew how it was that Pyrrha knew why Ruby was so introverted towards others; and Pyrrha only guessed, and later asked Ruby; whom of which had melted her heart with the story she told her of betrayal and loneliness. Pyrrha had never been attracted to the same sex and was now having the strangest feelings whenever she saw Ruby. She knew of the cold atmosphere that girl gave off, but somehow never was bothered; she saw Ruby, for nothing else, than Ruby.

The crippled girl known as Ruby Rose sat on her dorm bunk, sniffling and whimpering into Weiss' arms as the latter stroked her head affectionately. Weiss knew she had no feelings of love towards the girl, but saw her as a great friend. She did, however, have feelings for a certain blonde haired oaf, but Jaune was completely oblivious to everything, and let him be. The first friend she ever had, and now she was needed to use her friendly and somewhat caring side which had not been used since the passing of her mother and the cruelty of her father grew, but she shook that as she held Ruby; stopping her from falling off the bed, she lowered her down as Ruby fell asleep from crying, her eyes red raw and her nose stuffy. Weiss did the only thing a good friend was to do in this situation; let the girl sleep in her bed.

"Yang; what do we do? We can't ignore it, but can't do anything because Blake's on our team." Yang, who was watching the whole ordeal from Blake's bed, had an emotional breakdown; Ruby's past break-ups had never been this bad, so what if Blake was her one? Evidently that wasn't the point and case because if she was, Blake wouldn't have done what she did, and there must've been a reason. But with all the others Ruby has dated, the answer would be the same; they either lost interest or she was too bubbly for their liking. What they failed to notice was that Ruby had matured so much, to the point where she even topped Weiss in the mental parts of school and the combat parts. well, she practically might of well owned the arena for the way she beat people, never showing mercy but always using the blunt side of her scythe, as not to kill the competition.

"We act as nothing has even happened." She looked at Weiss' disbelieving face and smiled to quell the girl's rising anger at the sister's seemingly uncaring attitude towards it. "Calm down, Weiss. If Blake loved her, do you really think she would have done that? I don't think we should judge her even remotely. Ruby is a handful, but is also too caring and forward with her relationship, so maybe that's one reason..."

"B-But the way they acted around each other... I truly thought they were made for one another..." Weiss was cut off from her speech when a raspy voice called out, shutting both team mates up and making their eyes stare in the direction of Weiss' bed.

"If she loved me, she wouldn't have done that... I have had this happen a lot of times before, I'm sure this was no different, princess..." Ruby's cold attitude came out again as she climbed out of Weiss bed, shocking both girls at what they saw; they no longer saw a girl of bubbly and playful manner; no longer seeing the once happy and determined Ruby Rose who fought for all. They only saw an empty shell of Ruby, holding her cane and imposing as her. She hobbled over to the door to their dorm and swung it open, slamming it shut again as she needed something to take her rising and rising anger out on.

She made her way to the arena.

(^^^^^^)

Pyrrha was already there, training with her javelin as her shield remained on her back. Her eyes stopped concentrating on her target as she turned to see the form of Ruby Rose grunting and screaming in anger as she slashed every single robot that was usually used for Grimm extermination into practical ribbons. The redhead then spun in a flurry; destroying the practise droids as well as the Grimm extermination robots. Afterwards, nothing was left other than her favourite sparring area- which had been conveniently missed- and Pyrrha. She felt nothing towards love any more, and turned to using hate instead; Ruby hated everything now. She hated how cruel the world was to her, she hated how people she loved either died or left her; she hated herself.

"Umm..." that was all the scared Pyrrha could do before Ruby turned to stare at her; black back-grounding of her eyes and yellow pupils.

"What?" Ruby turned her head to the side, staring at Pyrrha.

_Oh Ruby, don't ever change you adorable little... wait what? Where did that come from?_ Pyrrha was clearly having a moment of confusion, and her and Ruby just stayed like that; staring at each other.

(^^^^^^)

"Oh... this is grand." Each word Roman spoke was being carried with a small laugh.

Cinder sighs; "what did you do, Roman?"

"Just made a small redheaded nuisance pay for crossing me at that damn dust store..." he chuckled again, as he read the prisoner manifest: at the top was Adam Taurus.

"Poor Blake... having Adam 'disappear' like that... at least she did her job." He looked over to the now walking away Cinder. He then spotted a small vial containing a liquid to that of the new Ursa venom. He had created it, of course. He had added it to a specially modified Ursa. He had done the work and all Blake needed to do was get her killed.

"At least she'll never bother me again... perhaps killing her would be bad." He then stared at Blake's folder he stole from Beacon, and smiled. "At least that insufferable little red girl won't be able to save herself when a person certain person comes knocking..."

He laughed again, the last one he would do that morning as he had a sore throat the next day, and had to postpone his meeting with Ruby.


	9. Dead and offer

**Okay... I hate to say this but this story is dead. **

**The first reason being that i am juggling too much at the moment and just can't think of how to progress the story.**

**The second reason being that I feel someone else could do miles better than me, which brings me to what I wanted to say next**

**If anyone thinks they can continue this story, then send me a PM with the reasons behind it and I might consider you. The deadline though is the 15****th**** of May, so speed it up boys and girls!**

**If anyone can continue it, PM me with a reason before the deadline. **


End file.
